legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidias Vassic
Sidias Vassic was a Politician on Coruscant that would often use illegal means to gain influence in the Core. He had a deal with Black Sun however refused to honour their agreement and so paid for it with his life. Description Sidias is a tall figure with a stocky, muscular build. His hair is of medium length and he sports a neatly trimmed goatee beard. His light brown eyes hide many thoughts and his expression rarely falters, such is the skill of a good politician. Preferring formal dress over informal, he often wears suits of the latest fashion regardless of the company. Personality As most politicians, Sidias can lie for the galaxy and look good doing it. He is calm on the exterior, sure of his facts and fanatical about his causes. But underneath, he knows his failings and tries desperately hard to keep them covered. He is willing to do whatever it takes to gain power and influence in his political career, and that has often meant dealing with his enemies enemy and stabbing friends in the back. A ruthless yet insecure individual. Background Sidias was born in 30BBY to a wealthy family on Coruscant. He excelled in his school years, eventually graduating from a prestigious university with a degree in politics and social studies. He slowly began to carve a career out for himself in politics, starting early as a campaign organiser for various wannabe political leaders before taking a small office seat for himself. Slightly uncontented with the slow pace he had hit, he sought to attend a political conference on Corellia which would be attended by many influential figures within galactic politics. Although the place had been reserved for an opponent of his, he set about their downfall spreading lies and rumours around Coruscant which eventually led to their dismissal. With the place now open, it was offered to him and he gladly accepted. At the conference, held in Coronet on Corellia, he quickly realised that it was not as he had thought. The politicians, leaders and mayors spent much of their time in the bars and clubs getting drunk and paying for prostitutes. He tried to force his way in to conversations and circles but failed miserably. Admitting defeat he spent his trip drinking in one of the popular bars and over the course of the week he became friends with the owner, Taia Ithal. They exchanged a number of nights of passion before he left Corellia, but they vowed to keep in touch. Sidias kept in touch with Taia, but his interest wained. She seemed eager to make a life with him but he wasn't so sure, until he heard that she may be selling up to a member of Black Sun. He saw this as an opportunity to bring the shady organisation onside and pursuaded Taia to sell for below the asking price as his first favour to them, doing much of the deal himself so as to build up a relationship with them. Taia moved to Coruscant and to keep her happy, Sidias married her in a lavish civil ceremony. He kept her as quiet as he could whilst he dealt with Black Sun and enjoyed a number of years of positive growth in his career. He achieved a number of promotions and financial 'sponsors' with the help of Black Sun and their contacts. In return, he promised influence on Coruscant and financial returns. As he grew in stature, Sidias felt that he no longer needed Black Sun and had become weary of their involvement. He severed his ties with them, refusing to deliver on his promises to them and felt confident that he was immune to the threats that followed. He wasn't. Towards the end of 4ABY, as guests left a dinner party he had hosted at the Vassic Estate, two Black Sun operatives broke into the property and assaulted him. With Taia held in another room, they tortured Sisias demanding that he pay Black Sun for their services but he refused. The torture continued throughout the night until one of the operatives went too far, resulting in the death of Sidias. Knowing that they had failed their mission, they turned to Taia. She pleaded with them, explained that she had nothing. They ransacked the house, during which Taia managed to escape. The body of Sidias, or the pieces that were left, remained behind. Foot Note This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs